


I'll Follow You To Infinity

by suspiciousraidinelf



Series: To Infinity Oneshot Series [1]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship/Love, Reincarnation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousraidinelf/pseuds/suspiciousraidinelf
Summary: Atsuko isn’t drunk enough to deal with all this supernatural bullshit. A sayamina oneshot trilogy fic.





	I'll Follow You To Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been a while huh. Sorry for the constant disappearing act. I've been in a writing slump and I'm slowly dragging myself out of it. This is a fic that I've had in my drafts for more than a year now I think. 
> 
> It was inspired by the AKB48 Infinity play hence the name and I've thought of turning it into a full blown story but seeing as I'm not very good at consistently updating those (*side eyes gekitabe fic*) I've decided maybe a oneshot approach could work, but who knows lol. 
> 
> Just as a heads up, this fic is sort of crackish, I mean I didn't intend for it to be that way and yet somehow it became this haha aaah. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I apologize for any errors.

It’s one in the morning, but instead of sleeping, she was currently sitting at her and Minami’s kitchen table, covered in blood, guts and God knows what else as her roommate looked at her with a guilty puppy eyes. Atsuko thought she didn't have the right to look guilty like that after what they had just gone through.

Atsuko continued to check Sayaka’s wounds. Their tall friend was passed out on their table. Her wounds came from some fucking psychos with sharp claws and fangs that had all attacked them at the club they had been attending. It had been a complete mess. They had lost track of all their friend group in the chaos and where cornered by crazy people screaming for their blood.

They had barely escaped. Sayaka had gotten cleaved with a fierce claw attack in trying to protect Minami and her. It was then that Atsuko was sure they were all going to die.

Except, they didn’t because with amazing speed and impossible strength, Minami heaved both of them and dashed out of danger. Atsuko didn’t have fucking words. Then again they had been to busy trying to get away. But she didn’t miss how her friends pupils had changed into animalistic slits or how she shared the same fanged teeth as their attackers.

When they had arrived to their apartment, Minami had demanded Atsuko use her nurse training to bandage up Sayaka without her help and she refused to listen to Atsuko about taking Sayaka to the hospital. She didn’t get to protest this because in the blink of an eye Minami was gone off without a single explanation as to what the fuck was happening.

It wasn’t till Atsuko had stopped the bleeding that Minami had come back. She didn’t say a word but she was covered in more blood than when she had left. This was turning out to be the worst night ever. Even worse than the time that Tomochin dropped her birthday cake.

But the most heinous and inexcusable part about this whole thing was that Atsuko didn’t even get the right amount of drunk at the club to deal with almost dying. She didn’t even get a chance to reach an acceptable level of tipsy. To say she was pissed, was an understatement.

After a few tense pauses as they continued to watch Sayaka’s heavy, but steady breathing, Atsuko spoke. “You plan on telling me what the fuck is going on, Takamina?”

Minami fumbled with the extra bandages. She could barely look Atsuko in the eye. “Uh-I...well.” She struggled with words before finally settling with, “It’s a long story.”

Atsuko gave Minami a flat stare and crossed her bloodied arms. “Seeing as how you didn’t want Sayaka to go to the hospital for this and we can’t exactly do anything till she wakes up, I’d say we’ve got time.”

Minami sighed but motioned for Atsuko to take a seat at one of the kitchen chairs next to Sayaka’s passed out body. Atsuko obliged and waited for what Minami had to say.

Minami for her part looked extremely pale. Paler than she usually did, which was odd. But Atsuko assumed it had to do with whatever her friend really was. Minami sucked in a big breath before launching into one breathless spiel all at once.

“Sayaka was my vampire boyfriend from a past life, that turned my past life, Maria, into a vampire before he died. My past life found her again but both ended up dying-again because it turns out somewhere down the line one of our reincarnations messed with the wrong vampire and he’s been after every single reincarnation of us. So we have been stuck in an endless loop of reincarnation for centuries now and still unable to defeat him or his underlyings. And it seems like he found us again and this was another attempt to end our existence. And well….It’s been a long, complicated cycle, but that’s the gist of it.”

Minami watched for Atsuko’s response to her sudden info dump. Atsuko, for her part, didn’t give a single reaction for a good ten seconds. Minami frowned, “Acchan, I-”

Before she could say more, Atsuko abruptly stood up and walked back into her room.

“Um...Acchan where are you going?” asked Minami. Her worried tone didn’t escape Atsuko’s notice but she didn’t stop walking towards her intended destination.

“I’m not drunk enough for this bullshit. If we’re going to have this conversation, I need to have a big bottle of wine in my hand.”

Even from her room, Atsuko could hear Minami’s exasperated sigh. “Acchan, it’s one thirty in the morning.”

Atsuko drank one giant gulp before she slammed the bottle down on the kitchen counter. “Yeah and we almost died tonight. Just two seconds ago you were just talking about vampires and past lives, so what’s your point?”

Minami rubbed her temples. If vampires could get migraines, she was having the biggest one of her undead life right now. “Goddamit Acchan, now is not the time.”

Atsuko gave her the finger as she took another giant swig of her bottle of wine. “Fuck you, Takamina. We almost fucking died, Sayaka was bleeding out on our kitchen table, and you just told me vampires exist. What else am I supposed to fucking do?”

Minami bristled but pushed her initial anger down. She couldn’t have expected for Atsuko to simply take this all in stride. “Acchan, look I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to take in and I know this isn’t easy, but I’m thankful for your help in making sure Sayaka doesn’t bleed out."

Acchan barely acknowledged what Minami was saying. She took another gulp of wine down. She didn’t even care about the hangover she was bound to have consuming this much alcohol at once. A part of her was just hoping this would turn out to be a crazy, fucked up weed induced dream. “So you’re a vampire huh?”

“Did the fangs, blood stained mouth, and pale skin not give it away?,” said Minami. Her deadpanned expression and sarcastic answer only irritated Atsuko more.

Atsuko scoffed. “Listen, as far as Twilight has shown me, you don’t sparkle when the sun hits you and you actually come out in the photo’s we take. You're pale but not pale enough to be vampire material.”

Atsuko could see the annoyed twitch of Minami’s brow. Clearly, this was a touchy vampire subject. “That’s just a bunch of myths. It’s not like we die when the sun touches us. It just hurts like hell and modern phone cameras don’t have mirrors anyway so-”

Atsuko tuned her out after she started aggressively rambling. Honestly, the more she thought of it, the more disappointing this whole vampire thing was becoming. Vampires were supposed to be tall, handsome mysterious creatures with the body of Adonis or the blinding beauty of a goddess. They were supposed to be irresistibly charming, something Minami was not.

Minami was no Rob Patterson. She was Atsuko’s dorky friend and roommate, who barely had a social life outside of binge watching Netflix, couldn’t tell a good joke to save her life, and constantly needed help reaching the cereal at the top of the cabinet shelf.

Twilight lied to her and it was the most unbearable betrayal ever. She loudly put down the almost empty bottle of wine, effectively ending Minami’s rambling.  “So I’m assuming you and Sayaka have a plan to deal with those psycho vampire guys, right?

“Er-well she doesn’t really know about the whole vampire thing, exactly,” said Minami. She briefly turned her gaze to Sayaka’s passed out form. Another guilty look filtered through her face. Sayaka didn’t know the kind of danger she was going toe to toe with. It was simply that she was a brave and selfless all on her own.

Atsuko threw her hands up in annoyance and exasperation. “She doesn’t know? Why haven’t you told her!? You’ve known each other for years. Everyone knows she’s had a crush on you since forever.”

Minami rolled her eyes. “Acchan it’s not like I could just go up to her and tell her that we are reincarnated lovers, wait-what? Does she really, really have a crush on me?”

Atsuko was done with this. “Oh for the love of fuck!”

And with terrible timing, Sayaka chose that exact moment to gasp awake. “Where am I? What happened?”

Sayaka groggy and still in pain looked over at both of them with worried expressions. “Why are you two covered in blood? Are you okay?”

Despite her injured state, Sayaka was firing millions of questions at them. Atsuko was just not at the mental capacity to put up with this anymore. She didn’t even bother to respond. She simply walked back into her room to look into her alcohol stash.

She was going to need her strongest vodka for this.

\------

After they managed to sort things out (and Atsuko getting passed out drunk in the living room couch), Minami and Sayaka sat at the kitchen table, now cleaned of blood, with two hot mugs of tea. Sayaka still quietly taking in all that Minami had told her.

It was incredible to think that the tiny friend, whom she’s had a crush on for so long, was her vampire girlfriend from a previous life. Or lives. Whatever. The point was that for Sayaka, it was hard to wrap her around the fact that someone so cute and tiny could be a creature of the night.

“Do I have something on my face? Did I miss a blood spot?” asked Minami. Her question made Sayaka realize she had been staring for too long.

Sayaka shook her head sheepishly. “Um...no it’s nothing really. I mean it must be cool to be a vampire.”

Minami didn’t seem to react positively to that statement. “Being a vampire is not what it's cracked up to be. I can't eat garlic bread anymore. _Garlic bread_ , Sayaka, _garlic bread_. And forget about taking a nice morning stroll in the park or trying to go out during the day at all without feeling like you’re skin is being peeled off layer by layer. Don’t even get me started on the whole door thing.Being a vampire sucks. Definitely don’t recommend it.”

Minami ended another of her breathless rambling with an annoyed huff. Sayaka didn’t really know how to process all of this. Minami sat across from her, seething at her own existence, but Sayaka still found her pouting face to be adorable, especially since Minami’s fanged teeth started to peeked out of the side of her mouth. She shook her head. Now was not the time to get distracted.

“Sayaka, I’m sorry. You got hurt because of me. I’d understand if you’d want to walk away from this. I have contacts that can help you safely get out of Tokyo till this whole thing blows over,” said Minami. There was a pleading look in her eyes as if she was begging Sayaka to take her offer to flee.

Sayaka stood up despite the fact that Atsuko told her to not move so much. “What? No, I’m not going to leave. I just found out about all this. I can’t just leave you here to fend off a cult that wants us dead all by yourself.”

Minami took a small sip of her tea and gave Sayaka a moment to calm down. “I’m not going to fight them. I’ll just misdirect them and keep them off your tail long enough for you to disappear.”

Sayaka grit her teeth through the pain and stood tall. “Takamina, as insane as this whole vampire reincarnation thing is, I’m not just going to abandon your or my life here. No matter what you try to do or say to convince me to leave, I won’t. I’ll follow you to infinity, Takamina, even if it kills me.”

But Minami only looked at her with tired and sad eyes. “You’ve said that to me before you know. And I….I don’t know if-I don’t think I could bare the thought of losing you again.”

Minami’s shoulder slumped. Sayaka didn’t think vampires could get exhausted, but Minami looked as if she had been put through hell and back.

“We’re stuck in a shitty cycle, and to be honest Sayaka I’m so tired. I’m tired of dying as much as I am of seeing you die,” said Minami.

She swirled her tea with a spoon, but Sayaka could see she was shaking. “You’re lucky in that your past lives for the most part don’t end up remembering what’s happened to them, but most of my past selves do and-,” Minami shuddered, blood stained tears falling down her face. “I just don’t think I could handle it anymore.”

Sayaka’s expression softened and a heavy silence overcomes them. Minami’s tears of blood dripped down onto the kitchen table staining the surface once more. Sayaka ever so gently reached out and wiped a blood stained tear. It didn’t really have the intended effect she was hoping for as the blood just ended up smearing across Minami’s cheek, but the gesture was what counted.

“Takamina….Minami, I don’t know what happened between you and my past self but the me of this time lov-cares about you. I’m staying and I’m gonna kick the ass of the bastard who’s been after us. I promise.”

Minami shook her head. Her tousled hair cast shadows over her eyes.“Sayaka….you can’t. He’s too strong. You’ll die.”

“I won’t,” said a determined Sayaka. She wouldn’t budge and Minami knew that once Sayaka set her mind on something she could be incredibly stubborn.

But Minami had to try. She wouldn’t be the reason that Sayaka died again. “Sayaka, please, I-”

“Shut up, Takamina! Just let her love yoooooouuu,” Atsuko’s slurred. Her sudden outburst surprised the both of them.

Minami blinked in confusion. “Acchan! You’re still awake?”

A “hell yeah!,” was Atsuko’s still very drunk response. Minami face palmed. Sayaka couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

Atsuko stumbled off the couch and with wobbly steps approached the both of them.  “We’re gonna kick psycho vampire ass and then you guys can get married and have beautiful vampire babies or whatever.”

Minami’s left eye twitched uncontrollably. Drunk Atsuko just seemed to be the icing on today’s disaster cake. Today was turning out to be as bad as the time Tomochin dropped Atsuko's birthday cake except ten times more terrible and life threatening. 

Sayaka grinned as she helped try to steady their drunk friend. “See, Acchan totally thinks we can do this.”

Minami was not having it. “Sayaka, Acchan is still shit faced drunk. Her judgement is terrible on a normal basis, when she’s drunk it’s even worse.”

“Fuck you, my _jugs_ are awesome,” said Atsuko, who was swaying dangerously as she motioned to her chest. It seemed Atsuko drunkenly mininterperted what Minami was talking about. Sayaka actually laughed at that. Minami was so close to having an aneurysm.

The small vampire’s patience was running thin. Her vampire teeth peeked out in anger and her eyes flickered into slits. “The equivalent of a vampire god wants to murder our souls for an eternity and you think that fighting him with no plan or back up is a good idea?!”

Atsuko patted Minami’s cheek. “We got this. Let’s call the rest of the crew. Unless they’re dead in a ditch somewhere….haha….oh man I think I’m gonna hurl.”

Atsuko stumbled towards the direction of the bathroom, but she was having trouble keeping herself upright. Sayaka being the chivalrous friend that she was hobbled over and helped Atsuko to the bathroom. But not before turning to Minami, her eyes filled with unbeatable determination and a look Minami had seen many lifetimes before cross Sayaka’s face.

She looked like she wanted to say something but instead, with renewed energy, she surged forward and kissed Minami on the lips. It was light, but it still left Minami with a feeling of euphoria that she hadn’t felt in so long.

Sayaka withdrew slowly. Minami could see the tint of pink on her face, before she left Minami was left standing there in shock.

She shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

But as her fingers grazed her lips, the memory of the sudden kiss bringing back so many emotions, that for the first time in a long time, Minami felt hope.

Or maybe she had finally lost all sense of sanity.

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?” she said to no one in particular. The only response she got was Atsuko loudly throwing up in the bathroom.

Minami sighed and went to go help hold Atsuko’s hair up.

TBC….maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys think. I always appreciate kudos/comments.


End file.
